Frodo's Decision
by babi-nyc
Summary: Frodo finds a girl!! however he is torn between his love for her and he knows that he would cause her pain because he knows that he can stay no longer on Middle Earth. very sappy, but please R & R! i won't finish it if noone reads it.


What would have happened if Frodo had found a wife? I always thought that the hero should have at least one romance.  
  
(By the way, in this story Frodo is fresh out of his tweens. Remember in the Fellowship of the Ring, when after Bilbo leaves, Frodo waits about ten years? Well, in my version Gandalf comes to him immediately after the birthday Party, so in here he is about in his mid-thirties. Sorry, but this story wouldn't be able to work if he was nearly fifty.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Frodo wandered by the edges of the river. He was rather lonely, and on his mind was still imprinted the memories of his Quest. He had been wounded with tooth, sting, and sword, and long burden. Just the day before was the second anniversary of the night at Weathertop, October 6. Looking down at the rows of beautiful trees made by the grain of Lorien, he wondered whether he would truly ever really heal from his journey. He wondered whether he would want to stay at the Shire or go to the Havens. In his mind was the long debate, but he knew that he would never be able to remain in the Shire, he had been too affected by the Ring. Yes, he thought, I will go to the Grey Havens when the time comes. When the leaves turn the many colors of fall and the Three Keepers would arrive. But that was another year, as he knew well.  
  
He turned back, and to his surprise saw someone else there. Usually he was the only one who would wander around this forgotten part of the Wood. Catching a glimpse of long brown hair, he knew it was a woman. Suddenly he started, for there was someone behind him. Turning around, he was face to face with light blue eyes of the woman he had seen a glimpse of. And for a moment, he lost all train of thought and just stared at her. She was not lovely, but sweet and gentle of face, and something reminded him of the women he had seen in his travels, something that was not in any of the manner and face of the people of the Shire. Nobleness, and royalty was written on her face, and he wondered how he had never noticed her before. She was slenderer and slighter of build than the other women, and her movements were fleeting. Suddenly, an image came into his mind. A memory that seemed to have been drudged up from a year before, when he was carefree, when he had never heard of the peril of the ring, when Bilbo had not yet been consumed by it, at the Party. The sight of a brown-haired maiden dancing at the edges of the wood that surrounded the house, not to the music, but to some sweet haunting music that seemed beyond the gaiety of the party. Frodo had noticed, but soon returned to his own fun; however the sight remained in his mind.  
  
"Hello," he breathed. And she smiled, clearly seeing that he was flustered. "I have often stood here, but I have never seen you before," he said.  
  
"I do not often come here, and if I did, I made sure that I was not noticed by anyone else. I know who you are, Frodo Baggins. I guess you are here to get away from the people and to find some peace of mind?"  
  
"Yes, in a way. What is your name? I recall that you are a Took, for I saw you long ago, at Bilbo's birthday party."  
  
"Oh, that, I was restless and I wandered off on my own. I am Ellena"  
  
"Yes, and I was enchanted, you were dancing at the edges of the wood, hauntingly," and Frodo was surprised to hear himself speak those words.  
  
She smiled again, her slightly red lips parting. "I wonder, are you tired of your travels, or do you wish to encounter more journeys? For…"  
  
"No, I am tired, and wish to rest and recover," he winced remembering Mordor and many other places. "I am sorry, I do not even wish to speak of it, however I could tell you many tales, not my own, but others, if you would like to."  
  
"I would love to. I wish…that I could escape from all this, forced to live my life here, in the edges of the world outside," she waved her arm in the direction of the village. And on her face was etched longing and a strong, almost fierce expression of despair. 


End file.
